There has been known light emitting diode (LED) modules such as a light source power supply module which includes: a printed wiring board; multiple light sources mounted on one surface of the printed wiring board; and multiple electronic components that are mounted on the surface, on which the two or more light sources are mounted, of the printed wiring board and constitute a power supply circuit (refer to JP 2013-4389 A, for example). The light sources are surface mounted LEDs, for example. The electronic components may include resistors, capacitors, transistors, transformers, and the like, for example.
In the field of the LED modules including power supply circuits, there is a demand for further improvement of the reliability.